Abstract The 2017 Gordon Research Conference on Chromosome Dynamics organized by Rebecca Heald and John Marko will present cutting edge research on chromosome biology. Chromosomes carry the blueprint of life and aberrations in their structure and function is central to the development of cancer. This international meeting will be held in Il Ciocco Italy from May 21-26, 2017. The goal of this conference is to foster exchange of the information and ideas, as well as to encourage new interdisciplinary collaborations. Approximately 175 researchers from the various chromosome sub-disciplines will be brought together. The meeting will feature 3 keynote speakers including two well-established leaders in the field: Dr. Xiaowei Zhuang (Harvard, USA) and Dr. Tatsuya Hirano (Riken, Japan) as well as an emerging leader, Dr. Daniela Barilla (University of York, UK). Podium presentations will feature invited internationally-renowned experts, as well as younger scientists whose work will be selected from the submitted abstracts. Eight additional platform sections covering all major aspects of chromosomes will be held, including chromosome structure and organization, cohesion and condensation, centromeres and telomeres, chromosome segregation, meiosis, and chromosome replication and repair. This meeting is relevant to the NCI mission because of its emphasis on basic chromosome biology, many aberrations of which are central to the development of cancer. Junior scientists will also have the possibility to attend a two- day Gordon Research Seminar preceding the Conference. We anticipate that intense scientific interactions during this conference will impact cancer research in many significant ways and help establish productive multidisciplinary research collaborations.